There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a variety of user activated devices for controlling different types and kinds of equipment. For example, sound activated controllers that turn lights on and off when a person claps hands are well known in the art. Such a device has been marketed under the trade name “The Clapper,” and has been available from www.drugstore.com.
Another example of prior known use activated control devices include personal computer panic buttons. These are computer programs that, when the user strikes a particular sequence of keys on the personal computer keyboard, the personal computer screen is erased of its contents. Thus, for example, a game screen can be cleared and a substitute screen, such as a spreadsheet, can then appear to indicate that legitimate work is being accomplished on the personal computer in the workplace.